


Crumpets & Duct Tape

by PhenomAngel



Series: Life Before the Ring [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Divas Championship, Drunkenness, F/M, Games, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel





	Crumpets & Duct Tape

"I can't believe she won," Kristen said while staring dumbfounded at the screen. We were all in a bit of a shock that the new girl Paige beat AJ Lee for the Divas Championship. Kristen was pretty pissed off, I mean she agreed that Paige was a good wrestler but she believed there were a few Divas on the roster who deserved a reign.  
  
"Well it happened," I spoke up. "You're just pissed cause AJ's your best friend."  
  
"The girl worked her ass off last night at Wrestlemania. First dad loses and now all this happens? I'm questioning the Authority's decisions," Kristen's voice was low as she bit on her fingernail. She seemed really deep in thought.  
  
Suddenly the curtain open and Paige walked in, tears of happiness running down her face. Natayla and a few other Divas hugged and congratulated the new Divas Champ. I walked up to her also giving her a hug and congratulating her. She thanked us and was surprised to see me.  
  
"You're related to The Undertaker aren't you?" Paige said. "I can't believe I get to meet you in person."  
  
"Really? I can't believe I'm meeting _you_!" I laughed, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I've been watching you since NXT. I was starting to wonder when you were going to be called up!"  
  
"Thanks," the British girl smiled at me and then look behind me, her smile fading. I looked over my shoulder at Kristen who was standing there with her arms crossed, a stern expression on her face. Uh oh.  
  
Paige inched her way over to Kristen. Paige was ready to talk but Kristen beat her to it.  
  
"Congratulations," a small smiling on her face. "You're a hell of a wrestler. I'm expecting big things from you." It was weird, people always seemed to wanting our approval - and we haven't even been on shows yet. Dad always talked about Kristen and I behind the scenes and I think people were realizing how we are not force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Thank you," Paige said and they shook hands. Kristen nodded to me.  
  
"I'm heading out for a bit. I'll meet you at home," Kristen said and smiled before headed off somewhere backstage.  
  
Paige turned back towards me, holding the belt in her hands. "I'm actually going to get some friends together and celebrate the big win," she smiled. "Would you like to come?"  
  
"Yeah! I'd absolutely love to come," I smiled. Paige seemed quite excited as she invited the Total Divas to join, which they all agreed to. This is going to be fun.

* * *

 

We headed to an apartment, I'm guessing a friends because when we got inside it was already packed with people, even a few wrestlers were there.  
  
"Wow, I'm guessing you called in advanced?" I said and Paige laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and most of them were watching tonight because they knew I'd be debuting tonight," Paige said pulling off her jacket and throwing it onto the couch. "I'll go get us some drinks."  
  
"Oh look who it is," a voice called to me as Paige walked into the kitchen. I let out a small, annoyed, groan before turning to see Mike standing there.  
  
"Leave me be, I'm not talking to you," I spat at him.  
  
"Wow, why are you in a bad mood?"  
  
"Anytime I see your _money maker_ I feel sick." I pretended to gag. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"I believe she asked you to leave," a British voice spoke over his and Mike turned to look at her. Paige just gave him a forced smile and a slight wave before handing me my drink.  
  
"Ah the British Chic," Mike said. "Listen I'd advise you _not_ get involved with this girl or her sister, I don't know which one of them is more messed up."  
  
Paige put her arm around my shoulder, "Well does it look like I care, Crumpet?"  
  
 _Crumpet_.  
  
That look on his face was priceless and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
Mike opened his mouth but Paige raised her hand.  
  
"You can leave now. Buh-bye."  
  
Mike looked lost, but turned on his heels without another word and left the apartment. Paige dropped her arm and sat on the arm of the couch.  
  
I took a sip of the...whatever I was drinking. Hell it wasn't that bad actually.  
  
"Thanks for that Paige," I said leaning against the wall next to her.  
  
"What's his problem with you?"  
  
"We dated for a while, he left me at a restaurant, I found him at the hotel with another woman and we said some nasty things and we broke it off and I broke his face. I hated that guy."  
  
"And what's his problem with your sister?"  
  
"Oh, when Kristen showed up at Raw, cause you know we hang backstage. Anyways, she was talking to The Shield and a few others and once Mike got backstage she jumped him!"  I smiled at the memory and Paige laughed.  
  
"She's tiny! I would've loved to see that!"  
  
"Kristen beat the hell out of him. It was great! It was even funnier watching AJ try pulling her off him."  
  
"Did she get in trouble?"  
  
"Nah, no one like Miz so everyone kept it quiet." I glanced down at my drink, wow, I didn't even realize that I had finished my cup.  
  
"You ok?" Paige asked, a small smile on her lips as she lightly tapped her lip ring.  
  
"Can I have more?" I held the cup out to her.

* * *

 

I don't know how many hours passed.  
  
Or what the fuck was in that drink.  
  
I was laying face down on the carpet. Ooh, this carpet is soft.  
  
Paige sat crossed legged next to me. "I told you to stop drinking, Pumpkin."  
  
"I did!" I mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, after your like eleventh one. But I like you, you're fun." Paige said. "But I gotta ask, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like Hell." I pressed my face into the carpet. "Was this carpet always this soft?"  
  
"Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Yes, I feel like I'm going to get sick." I heard the door opened with a loud screech and I covered my ears. Now my head is going to burst...I wonder if that would look cool.  
  
"Leneah?" I knew that voice. I rolled myself onto my back look back at an upside Kristen.  
  
"Why are you upside down?" I pointed at her and laughed.  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised you were able to get her _this_ wasted," Kristen said quite amused.  
  
"I just handed her a drink." Paige smiled. "I'm taking her out of best friend nights more often."  
  
"Do it, she needs more people like you in her life." Kristen smiled then scratched her head. "Can you help me carry her to the car?"  
  
"I would love to," Paige said standing and pulling my arm. "Leneah, you're going to have to help me out a little!" Paige grunted as she pulled me up.  
  
"With what? Did you not do your homework?"  
  
"Leneah," Kristen said and I looked over at her, laughing when she had three heads.  
  
"Hahaha, what?"  
  
"It's time to play a fun game."  
  
"Really!? I love games!"  
  
"Great, it's called the quiet game." I then saw Kristen walk away and come back with duck tape and placed a piece over my mouth. I'm going to _win_ this fucking game. Fools don't know what they're getting themselves into.  
  
Kristen was holding me by my arms and Paige had my legs. Whoa, look at room moving! We got outside and Kristen handed me to Paige and she threw me over her shoulder. I think I heard the car door open and they laid me down on the backseat.  
  
"Bye Pumpkin! I'll be seeing you soon!" Paige said and waved to me. I only waved back, didn't want to lose the Quiet Game. Kristen shut the door and I saw someone sitting in the drivers seat with their hood up and he wasn't speaking or even looking at me. That's creepy.  
  
Kristen got in the passengers seat and looked at the man. "We're good to go Jon," she said in a whisper. Oh my god, I can't believe it.  
  
I won the quiet game! Fuck yeah!

* * *

 

Everything is spinning.  
  
I rolled over on my side letting out a quiet groan running my hands down my face until I felt something over my lips. Is this duct tape? I sat up looking around the hotel room. Kristen was asleep in her bed. What happened last night?  
  
I slowly started to remove the duct tape but ended up letting out a muffled scream making Kristen jump up.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I yelled something at her but she just rolled her eyes walking over towards me, gripped the tape and ripped it off my lips.  
  
"OW! GOD DAMMIt KRISTEN!" I screamed.  
  
Kristen covered her mouth before breaking out laughing.  
  
A few minutes passed of her just laughing at my pain.  
  
"Ok, Kristen, what happened last night? I remember being with Paige then drinking something and the I kinda lost track of...everything."  
  
"Eh nothing too bad, don't worry about it."  
  
Well that sounds troubling. But hey I think I had a Hell of an amazing time and honestly it was nice having Paige around, someone who I can just hang out with and be stupid, someone besides Kristen.  
  
I think I'll keep that Crumpet around.


End file.
